Inside the Mind
by f11111
Summary: Kelsi was searching through her files one night and found the script from her High School Musical that she had written,she decides to find and get in contact with everyone that had been a part of it, and..it gets interesting along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay Evans walked down the red carpet, slowly and gracefully. In her little pink dress, she waves to the crowed as they swoon over her and snap pictures. Sharpay loved this, and it was the life she had always dreamed up. She was at the Oscars. The world was in love with her. She had everthing she wanted.This is the life she had wanted since she was in the 1st grade. It took a long way to get up to the level she was at now. But even thought she was famous, and had gotten everything she ever wanted, she still remebered her High School Days, and how, even though she had what she had, she felt jealous of those of her classmates from High School, who had grown up and fufilled their dreams. They studied hard and got everywhere they wanted. Belive me, Sharpay loved where she was standing right now, but sometimes, she just wished things were different. 

_FLASHBACK TO HIGH SCHOOL_

Sharpay sat down at her wooden school desk, surrounded by many other school desks that were occupied by students. Her teacher asked the class to pass their homework forward. Sharpay simply took out a sheet of blank notebook paper, wrote her name on it and passed it forward. That was all she ever handed in. Thats all her agent said she had to hand in. She was so close to making it big that her grades just didn't matter. She got F's in every subjects. Like her agent said, it didn't matter. She knew it was probably a bad thing, but she figured that once she was famous, it wouldnt matter.   
_BACK TO REALITY_

Sharpay walked down the red carpet. Still thinking. She really regretted listening to that agent. She was so dumb. Yes, she had alot of money, and yes, she got everything she wanted, but she felt so dumb sometimes. She couldn't pronounce alot of words in scripts given to her, and sometimes, directors wouldn't hire her because of her lack of word pronounciation. She felt stupid not knowing how to multiply or divide. 

These, we're the thoughts, of Sharpay Evans. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kelsi Neilson's fingers glided across the ivory keys of her grand piano. She played notes and looked out at her audience. It was mostly old people, wearing tuxedos and evening gowns. She was a piano player. Many elders enjoyed her for keeping classical and renissance music alive. Kelsi loved her music, but she liked rock music more, and dreamed of being a keyboard player for a band. But she was still pretty happy at where she was. Kelsi could play just about any music piece that was put in front of her. She couldn't complain. 

After the show, she simply stood up, threw her arm in the air, bowed and walked off stage. That was all she ever did. She walked off, got out of the tight, long and itchy dresses she was expected to wear, and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt, grabbed her car keys and walked out to the back parking lot. She climbed into her car and started off towards home. 

She suceeded with her music, got good grades in High School and recieved a scholarship to a college where she took on piano and music studies. She began her professional music career at age 22 which has put her in many classical magazines and such. She lived in her own apartment in San Francisco, California, except for when she toured, mostly performing in theatres with high ceilings and paintings. 

Kelsi unlocked the doors to her apartment, strode in and went right to her case. She looked at the trophies and awards she had won for writing several pieces and organizing events. She took out the big folder in the corner of the case and took out the several plays and movie scripts and musicals that she had written. Lying at the bottom of the pile, was a script from high school that started it all. It was untitled, but included some of her most famous musical pieces. She sat down at her piano and started playing the beginning to 'Breaking Free'. She started singing, but realized that she couldn't. She didn't have the voice. She had many voice lessons, but it just didn't sound right without Gabriellas voice singing it with Troy next to her side. The memories flooded back. 

Kelsi got on her computer and did alot of research. She found the phone number of Troy. She got out her cell phone and dialed. It was ringing... 


	3. Chapter 3

Troy was bouncing a pencil across his desk. He sat in his college dorm room studying for his finals. His second year at college was almost over and he was piled with homework and books. He knew it would be his last time. He was mostly at school for basketball, but he had to take classes. His pencil tapping rythm was stopped when his cell phone went off. It was a totally unrecognized number to him, but he answered it anyways. 

Troy: He-hello?   
Kelsi: Uh, hi Troy..its Kelsi Neilson...   
Troy: Uh...who?   
Kelsi: I went to you--   
Troy: Oh god! I remember you! Kelsi! The playmaker! Whats been going on with you!   
Kelsi: Eh, nothing really I guess, I'm in college and switching between a professional piano playing career.   
Troy: Thats great! I'm at college, playing basketball.   
Kelsi: Of couse...have you talked to Gabriella lately?   
Troy: N--No. I haven't talked to her for a year or something, I think I have her email address somewhere...I--   
Kelsi: Ahh hey, can you tell me that email address? And can I save this number so I can get in contact with you again? I was kind of planning on some stuff.   
Troy: Sure! 

Troy told Kelsi the email address, and Kelsi explained a little of how she wanted to meet up with everyone and the musical. Then she hung up and went to eat dinner. 

Troy hung up with a burst of excitment. He sat down at his desk and began studying. This was going to be good. 

**AUTHOR NOTE THING**: Hey everyone! Thanks for the feedback! It keeps me writing and helps me get chapters out more quickly. Sorry this was a short chapter, but I'll update again tonight when I get back from work. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Kelsi hung up the phone and looked at the time. It was 11:24. And she had a performance tommorow so she figured that she would just go to bed. 

Kelsi woke up at 8:30. She got out of bed and made a cup of coffee. She opened up her laptop and started typing up an email to Gabriella. 

_Hi, Gabriella._

Its Kelsi Neilson. I am not sure if you remember me, but I went to your High School and wrote a few musicals that you starred in. I helped you along in the end. I would really like to get in contact with you. I want to get the whole cast of our first musical together. I really have huge plans for it. Well anyways, if you want to call me, you can at 555-3245 author note: this is NOT a phone number, DONT CALL IT. Have you been in touch with anyone from high school lately? Well thanks,   
Kelsi 

Kelsi shut down her laptop, packed it away in a bag and went to her car. She got into her car and drove off to the theatre that she would be performing at today. She got there and brought her laptop bag in. She met with Suzi, her makeup and clothing assistant. She did Kelsi's hair, picked out some makeup for her and handed Kelsi the ususal floor length, full dress. Kelsi slipped into the dress and walked onstage. She played her first few pieces when she spotted a face in the audience. She knew and recongnized that face. She played the first few chords to 'What I've Been Looking For". The audience gasped. She had never played such music. However, Kelsi watched the mans face in the audience turn to pure shock. He knew and recognized that song, and began mouthing the words. Ryan Evans was there. Kelsi stopped the song and when back to her classical. She was going to catch Ryan after the show though. 

After the show, Kelsi very quickly changed out of her tight, itchy dress, and went out of the back door. She watched the front door and caught Ryan. She pulled him back. His face got excited, and his eyes were bulging. "Its so great to see you!" he said.   
"You too!" said Kelsi "Hey listen, how are you getting home?"   
'I was going to whistle for a cab," Ryan replied.   
"Alright then, You're coming with me, I really have to talk to you" 

That moment, a lady tapped Kelsi on the shoulder.   
"You were great tonight, may I have your signature?" 

Kelsi grabbed the pen from the lady and signed her book. Soon, many people were swarming. She told Ryan to hang on for a second. A dude tapped Ryan on the shoulder and told him that he was one lucky dude. Ryan looked over a Kelsi. She did look good. But, he told the dude that they we'rent going out or anything. The guy murmered a simple "bummer" and let go of his shoulder. Soon, Kelsi was finished a took Ryan off to her car. She started it up and they drove to her apartment. 

They talked on the way. Mostly catching up with each other. Kelsi parked and walked Ryan up to her aparment. 


	5. Chapter 5

----

b author note /b - okay. SO i know it seems like I have died, but I havent. I just started a much harder school with way more homework. I checked my email and saw something with fanfiction, and remembered this story. Im way happy to say that I am going to get it back on its feet! Thanks for all your spectacular comments. You guys rock!

I am hoping to pick the story up again, but this is a pretty boring chapter after that long break, so sorry! and I still remember my old ideas, so it will pick up from there. Another old character is going to be introduced in my next planned chapter.. so...heads up!

----

Kelsi ran up the stairs furiously. Eager to step inside and unlock the door, so grabbed her key. Ryan following behind, panting. Kelsi sat at the piano. Ryan jumped atop the grand piano. Kelsi pushed the keys.

"Sing to me.", Kelsi breathed.

Ryan smiled. Kelsi started the track in a slow...steady rythm. Ryan picked it up easily.

i Itsss hard to belive. that I couldnt seeee. You were always there beside me. Thought I was aloooooone. With no one to... /i 

Ryan looked over at Kelsi. Closing her eyes and smiling. She was singing along slowy...but not making any sound. Ryan urged her to sing. Kelsi smiled, opened her eyes, and refused slowly. Kelsi and Ryan stood in silence for a moment. When suddenly, Kelsi said i Hey Ryan...? /i . Ryan pushed out a quick "Hmm?" and Kelsi went on.

i Do you remember the Bop to The Top dance? /i 

Ryan shook his head. "Kelsi, its been awhile." Kelsi put on a look of dissapointment. Would it help if I put on the track?

Well...

Kelsi put on the track. She carefully started lip syncing the chord changes. Ryan started shifting his feet. One after the other, as Kelsi got up. Ryan was in a dancing heaven. He moved those steps just as he did 8 years ago. His feet moved with grace and precision, and his breathing steady, like a real dancer. Kelsi stood beside him as the track finished.

i "Lets Sing" /i 

Ryan stood. He gave a "lets do it" nod and proceeded in his beginning position. He belted out the first "mucho gusto" as Kelsi started to roll her R's. They both knew the exact dance moves...there was something about the song that just flooded the two of them with memories, and the need to just get up and move. As the song finished, the two landed on the couch, laughing. As the seriousness grew back, they sat up.

"So..." said Kelsi. "Tell me about life."

Ryans face became flat. He began with "I just recently was fired from my job as a teacher at the dance institution I worked at..." Kelsi's face suddenly fell flat..and Ryan began explaining everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Abruptly, Troy woke the next morning. He slammed his hand hard on the annoying button between his alarm clock. Lifting his hand from his bedside table, he pushed himself out of bed and into some clothing. He rain to his little mini-fridge and picked up a bagel. Eating, he made a mental checklist of all the events to happen today. Slowly, he recalled the previous events, of talking to Kelsi. Finishing the bagel, Troy got up and picked up his cell phone. He looked carefully through the recent calls list and found Kelsi's number. He stood slowly pressing buttons on his phone and saved the number into his address book. Going back into reality and seeing the time, Troy rushed off to basketball practice.

Troy ran all the way around campus. He quickly stopped 3 dorms away, said good morning to his girlfriend and ran off. Switching gears, he ran to athletic wing of the school and bounced into the locker room.

"TROY! Your late!", said Chad Danforth, playfully.

Troy threw on a smile and changed into his uniform. Getting out into the court they started practicing. As 13 balls bounced their way through the entire gym Coach Renaldi finally arrived into the gym. Each boy lined up and dunked each ball back into the carrier in the corner of the large gym.

"Alrighhhhhttt. Line up guys, lets do 30 today." Ordered the coach

The boys lined up in a straight line in the gym. Coach blew his whistle and they each ran back and fourth around 30 times. Out of breath, and panting the boys collapsed, and as practice ended, they exited the gym.

After 1st block, Troy caught up with Chad. He talked to Chad about Kelsi and how he got a call from the musical crew. Chad agreed that Kelsi was pretty cool. Troy proceeded to ask if Chad knew anything about the location of Taylor. Chad gave Troy a flat look and gestured his hand towards the front of the room. "Shes the professor."

"MRS. McKENZIE?"

"Yes."

"NO WAYYYY"

"…way."

Troy looked up. He just **knew **that he recognized that face the first time he saw her. He just knew it. He knows it – for sure. Who would have known that a chemistry brainiac would become a chemistry professor? Troy felt dumb.


	7. Chapter 7

Back to Kelsi's apartment. Ryan sat on Kelsi's couch. He explained everything. Kelsi listened closely as he explained.

"I was working at La Danse Studio. I'm sure you've heard of it, especially since you went to a school for the arts. Its one of the most famous dance studios to ever hit the US. Not only is it extremely expensive to study there, the requirements are great. For a person to be able to teach there, its almost impossible to get a job. I, however, managed to study very hard with loans. One day I was simply asked to work there. Since working there is considered a great honer, I gladly took the job. For 3 years I worked that job and worked with kids who grew to be professionals. You obviously see how much practice I get by the way I picked up the Bop Dance. Well, I loved my job. I loved every student I ever had the pleasure of working with. That is, until…Judy came along. Judy was 11 years old – and well, spoiled. Everything had to be her day and she did not yet understand that sometimes, in order to get something you want, you have to work for it. Seeing this after the first 8 lessons, I denied their application. I didn't think there was much harm. It's a picky studio and she didn't meet the correct requirements. I even got the choice approved by Madame Lorena – the owner. One night, I received note that I was being sued. Yes, sued for not accepting Judy. To avoid trouble, the dance studio did the only think that would just take the problem away. They fired me. "

Kelsi sat in silence for a minute. Feeling bad, she got up from her sitting position at the piano and sat next to Ryan on the couch.

"I'm really sorry."

"I've been able to find other jobs."

"Still, though."

"I know what you mean."

It was at that moment. Ryan looked at the sincere expression on Kelsi's face. Immediately it was love. Ryan was head over heels in love. Kelsi was perfect he realized. Kelsi was into the arts as he was, she was pretty, they had gone to school together, she could probably get him a decent job, and they seemed to get along rather well.

"I'd better get home."

Ryan mentally shot himself. Where the hell did that come from? Why was he avoiding confrontation. What the hell was running through his mind, and he was wondering if there was some faulty connection of his head to his mouth. His head was about to ask her out and his mouth said something about going home.

"Bye." Said Kelsi.

Ryan smiled and walked out. As he walked out of the door, he kicked himself in the shin a few times.

"I am an idiot. " he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Sharpay stepped out of the limo, told her chauffeur he could go home, and looked up at her mansion. Yes, her mansion in Hollywood, California. A mansion with 49 fully furnished rooms, including a movie room with a screen larger than most movie theaters contained. 22 servants and maids ran about the back of the house cleaning and doing whatnot. When you walked into the front door, the first thing you saw was a giant curving elegant staircase with a railing that was extra fun to slide down that sat on the left. When you looked up beyond the staircase you saw a stained glass ceiling and when the sun shone, it made a colorful pattern on the smooth marble floors, which stood beneath Sharpays cherry heels. To the right – there was a grand room with about 4 couches, a plasma television, and cherry wood floors. Looking directly ahead, there was a small corridor, which lead to the kitchen. It was a green kitchen with a small island in the middle where the culinary chef was often found cooking. Sharpay turned to the large closet next to the front doors and threw her purse and her coat there. She proceeded to make her way up the grand staircase. Skipping through the first few doors, she strode down to the end of the hallway and into the dome shaped doorway, or her room. She flicked on the light switch and stared at her gorgeous room.

Sharpay's room was not your ordinary room. It had 3 separate rooms off of it and a walk-in closet. However the main space was just like her personality. The pink walls with bits of glitter and diamonds embedded into the gleamed under the florescent lights of the chandelier with a fader switch. Her bed was round and could fit around 5 people in it. The pink sheets of cotton and down matched the color of her walls. Across one wall she had a large vanity mirror with pink lights and 4 full drawers of makeup. Across the other wall was a large case, which contained Grammy's, Oscars & many awards and trophies with posters and scripts from every production she had ever starred in. When Sharpay was feeling down, she looked through them. Next to her bed was a dresser with a remote on it. This remote controlled her room. One button opened or closed the windows, another button swung open the little case with a plasma TV in front of her bed. The top blue button swung open and closed the main door the room. The smaller one beside it flipped around the wall revealing a snack bar with a mini-fridge. The pink button all the way at the bottom revealed her walk in closet.

Sharpay picked up her remote and pressed the pink button to open the closet. Stepping in, she slipped off her red heels and set them on a metal plate next to the door. Immediately, the shoes dropped from the plate and in a poof – they were in their place in the closet, without Sharpay having to do a think. As Sharpay slipped off her red dress, she threw it on the metal plate and it too went to its place in the closet. Next, she unclasped her necklace and diamond earrings and threw them on the plate. She further into the large closet and pushed a button on the wall. Immediately a screen popped up and Sharpay made her selection of loungewear. She picked out a pair of pants with strawberries on them and a matching top. She pulled her hair out of its bun and let it hang loosely in a ponytail. She sighed as she stepped out of her room and into the tiny den outside of the living room. She flipped up the top of her PowerBook and checked her email – not her fan mail address. She was downright scared to check her fan mail, it was always filling up. She clicked open her AIM again, fans didn't know about it. and immediately god an IM from her agent.

_Agent: Sharpay! My girl, how's it going? How'd the premiere tonight go? _

_Sharpay: Hey Randy. The premiere went pretty well. It was a cute movie. _

_Agent: were the paparazzi nice to ya? _

_Sharpay: for the most part I suppose._

_Agent: well that's good. Listen, I have you booked for a photoshoot tomorrow, is that all right? _

_Sharpay: where? With who?_

_Agent: With 2Glam magazine for course, and its with Miley Cyrus! _

_Sharpay: alright I suppose. Do you have anything booked for the day after that?_

_Agent: not a thing._

_Sharpay: good. Please keep it that way. _

_Agent: sure thing_

_Sharpay: well listen, I gotta go right now so call me if you need anything Randy._

_Agent: alrighty, goodbye_

Sharpay closed her laptop and her cell phone buzzed. She looked at the caller ID that read "Ryan Evans". It was her brother…


End file.
